Anjos de Areia Desejos do Deserto
by Misao-dono
Summary: A Vida tem seu jeito de nos ferir. O Amor tem seu jeito de os curar.


Essa fic é totalmente dedicada e inspirada na minha mestra -Prudence-chan ^- ~- Sensei, por favor seja boa com essa sua baka deishi!^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Essas músicas não são minhas, e Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, o kenshin Não é meu, a Kaoru não é minha, a Megumi também não, MAS O SANO È MEU E NINGUÈM TASCAAAAA!  
  
Sempre eu Misao-dono!  
  
ANJOS DE AREIA- Desejos do Deserto  
  
============ "Meu bem querer É segredo, é ssagrado, Está sacramentado Em meu coração..." ===========  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ohayooooooou?Tem alguém aí?Terra chamando Megumi, Terra chamando Megumi, Megumi, RESPONDA!  
  
Depois de um violento empurrão, a jovem médica reagiu  
  
-Yokubari! Que foi?Onde é a emergência?  
  
-Dentro da sua cabeça, pequena criança!Tava bom lá na Lua?  
  
-Nani?  
  
A mulher pôs a mão na testa e balança a cabeça. Megumi podia ser uma médica muito boa, mas sua concentração na VIDA era muito questionável  
  
-Nanimo. Demo... Ah é!Lembrei! Vai ter uma dfesta na mansão dos Kaitou hoje á noite, e nós vamos!  
  
-Divirtam-se.Eu vou ficar em casa.  
  
-Moooooooou!Você nunca vai á festa alguma!Só trabalha, trabalha e trabalha!E além do mais, ele é seu namorado!  
  
-Yokubari....  
  
-Tà, não seu namorado, mas pretendente!  
  
-Yokubari.  
  
-Tá, tá, ele GOSTA de você!  
  
Megumi suspirou pesadamente e voltou a mira ro nada além da janela de seu quarto estilo ocidental  
  
-Vai dizer que você não tem namorado?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Nem nunca vai ter?  
  
-Dame!Sabe que eu não gosto de falar desses assuntos.  
  
Yokubari a olhou condescente, e se ajoelhou diante dela, pegando-lhe as mãos entre as suas, com um sorriso suave em seus lábios  
  
-Sei que não gosta de falar de sentimentos, e que tenta enterrar os seus o mais fundo dentro de você, por isso serei bem fria mesmo, até britânica, e não direi nada, nadinha mesmo, só isso; seja lá quem for a ilusão que você persegue, mesmo se for o imperador, você não merece sofrer assim, por que você ajuda os outros sempre e em todas a s circunstâncias, por isso eu desejo, tenho feito e faço tudo que eu puder para que sua vida seja um pouco melhor do que era antes, até você encontrar esse seu 'sacramento'.  
  
  
  
============  
  
"Meu bem querer  
  
Tem um quê de pecado acaríciado Pela emoção" ========  
  
  
  
-Hei, Hei, hei!Parou de jogar por que?Fica um pouco mais!EU quero ganhar mais grana!  
  
-Não dá, Sagara, eu tenho que ir agora.  
  
-Ah, não!Vai dizer que tem medo de escuro?Aaarhggghh, um vampiro vai me matarrrr!  
  
O homem deu mrisada da interpretação de Snao, depois corou furiosamnete e disse  
  
-Bem..eh..você sabe como é, ne?  
  
-Não, eu não sei. Me conta.  
  
-É a Fen Lan, minha namoradam, a gente marcou de...ah, você sabe, você tem uma namorada também, ne?  
  
Sano jogou a cabeça para beixo e para o lado. Uma garota...claro... ele lembrava, da SUA garota, que o prendia a seu país de origem..."Que já deve estar casada há muito tempo..." Inconscientemente, Sano segurou sua mõa direita com a outra, suas bandagens há anos podres, em estado lamentável, seria um milagre se não estivessem coladas á pele dele.Seu tesouro, seu passado -que, ele não esquecia, não veria novamente-  
  
-Oh, Xiao Lang, Seu imbecil! O Sagara foi obrigado a deixar seu país, ele deixou alguém lá também, ne!ô , além d emal jogador, o cara é idiota....  
  
-Desculpa, Sagara, eu não qu-  
  
-Esquece.- resmungou Sano, ríspido.  
  
================= "Meu Bem querer Meu encanto! Tô sofrendo tanto!" ===============  
  
Megumi estava surpresa, quer dizer, seu irmão e sua cunhada tinham vindo parao continente* , 'passear a trabalho' como a mesma dizia, e Yokubari, a sempre disposta Yokubari, fizera questão de trazer Megumi com argumentos muito convincentes (-Ou você vem conosco, ou vamos te deixar na Mansão de Soto Kaitou!E eu não me responsabilizo se quando voltarmos você estiver casada com ele!). Agora, enquanto ela e seu irmão visitavam uns amigos, ela preferiu ficar passeando pela cidade, enquanto olhava as pessoas. "Apenas como eu, bonitas, mas não especiais." Ao terminar seu pensament, uma voz meio falha, mas não esquecida, sussurou-lhe de dentro para fora de sua mente.  
  
"-Você é especial, é diferente de todas a soutras, doutora."  
  
Megumi sorriu melancolicamente -É, talvez eu seja.  
  
Quebrando seu elo de pensamento, do nada, correndo no meio da multidão, um homem gritava por um médico. Quando chegou perto o bastante, ela disse  
  
-Eu sou médica, o que aconteceu?  
  
O homem parou a sua frente e a encarou por dois segundos. "Definitivamente, é estrangeira, e tão jovem, mas.."  
  
-É bom que não seja mentira, venha!-  
  
Ele a tomou pela mão e saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que viera, e Megumi, sendo puxada, apenas correu, enquanto se certificava que sua maleta d eprimeiros socorros estavam com ela ainda. Enquanto corriam, ela fêz as perguntas de rotina.  
  
-O que aconteceu?  
  
-Dois amigos meus se estranharamm e quiseram brigar, e para que a polícia não percebesse e acabasse com a festa, eles foram brigar no deserto  
  
-No deseto de gobi?- perguntou, incrédula  
  
-Isso. Eles são os dois melhores do submundo e se odeiam, e essa briga se não der em morte, vai ser feia!  
  
Megumi nem percebeu quando deixaram os limites da cidade e começara o deseto, em sua mente era apenas a rotina, quer dizer, uma emergência é uma emergência, na china, no Japão ou em qualquer lçugar do mundo..Seu pesamento foi novamente interrompido pelo homek que a guiava  
  
-A senhora tem um bom fôlego  
  
-Estou acostumada a sair correndo em emergências.  
  
-Seu marido lhe deixa, senhora...?  
  
-É senhorita Takani, Megum Takani, e não sou casada.  
  
O homem virou a cabeça para olhá-la, era bonita, e jovem, e pelo jeito com que se vestia, possuía qualquer coisa, então  
  
-Por quê, senhorita?  
  
-Atrapalharia a profissão.  
  
-Desculpe por ser enxerido.  
  
-Daijoubu, todos perguntam isso.  
  
Eles correram o resto do caminho em silência, e quando chegaram ao local da briga, havia 3 homens, um deles ferido no chão, e os outros dois sem qualquer ferimento, o que deixou uma dúvida sobre o outro lutador. Aliás, Megumi vinha alimentando em seu peito uma esperança de que fosse o seu lutador, mas ao vê-los essa esperança espiaçou-se. Sensação conhecida. De uma esperança despencando da corda bamba, pronta a chocar-se com a dura realidade. Mas isso nunca atrapalhou a medicina, ne?  
  
Depois de devidamente enfaixado e tratado, o homem estava bem, e Megumi se preparava para voltar á cidade, quando um dos homens falou  
  
-Senhorita, o nosso outro amigo est´pa pelo deserto, e pode estar ferido. Ele não pode ter ido muito longe, então poderia nos ajudar a procurá-lo?  
  
Megumi sorriu e asentiu com a cabeça, enquanto passava a mão na testa para retirar o suor -Que calor...  
  
-Ah...fique com esse capuz, a senhorita é muito branca, e esse sol do deserto queima muito.  
  
-Obrigada, são muito gentis;  
  
-A senhorita está a judando nossos amigos, e, bem, de graça espero.  
  
-Não se preocupe, não cobro para ajudar os outros.  
  
========== "Amor e o que é o sofrer?" ==================  
  
  
  
Eles trocaram sorrisoa e se dividiram para procurar. Megumi tomou o rumo do sul, e agora se perguntava o que lhe viera na cabeça para dispensar a ajuda dos homens circular sozinha pelo deserto. Se bem que, 5 homens sabiam que ela estava no deserto, e ela não pretendia se perder. "Sem problemas, posso lidar com isso e...Espere, tem um oásis lá no horizonte, ou pode ser uma miragem, mas miragnes não tem manchas vermelhas. Vermelhas?Sangue!"  
  
A jovem médica desatou a correr em direção ao oásis, rezando para não ser tarde demais, e se censurando, pois não conseguiria carregar um homem desmaiado pelo deserto sozinha! Mas ao chegar lá e ver o homem deitado á beira do lago, ela perdeu o ar, sentiu seus joelhos falharem e quase desabou na areia Um sonho sob o calro do deserto... A última carta marcada de uma esperança prestes a desabar novamente... Não podia ser... Mas era. Era ele. Ele... A mesma roupa, mesma faixa, cabelo, até...as mesmas ataduras que ela enrolara sobre a mão dele, a tanto tempo atrás...2 anos... Ele alí... Na sua frente. Vivo. E alí. Na sua euforia, vontade de rir e chorar entrechocavam-se. Gritar, pular, cantar... Ela tentou se controlar e apenas sorriu debilmente, então ela ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e pegou a mão direita dele entre as suas. Eram suas bandagens mesmo, só ela enrolava bandagens desse modo...  
  
============ "Para mim que estou..." =============  
  
Ele sentiu alguém mexendo na sua mão direita, levantou-se num estalo e arrancou a mão dentre as daquela estranha. Ele nem vira seu rosto, encoberto por um capuz, mas não importava, ninguém tocava naquela mão.  
  
-Desculpa, moça, mas eu não posso deixar ninguém mexer nessas ataduras.  
  
A garota asentiu com um meneio de cabeça, apenas, enquanto ele se levantava e ia para debaixo da sombra de umas árvores.  
  
Ela permaneceu no sol, de joelhos com o capuz lhe ocultando a identidade. Ele estava de costas quando o vento levou a voz baixa e rouca até os seus ouvidos.  
  
-Não lembra de mim, Sano?  
  
O memso arrepio, a mesma sensação. Prazer e angústia. Saudades. Lembranças. Muito Vivas agora. Ele então se virou, de olhos bem abertos, sem pensar em nada, sem realmente acreditar no que sua esperança lhe gritava em sua mente.  
  
====================== "Jurado pra morrer de amor..." =====================  
  
Megumi se levantou, e tirou o capuz que a protegia.Não apenas do sol, mas do medo de um reencontro. Ela estava voltada de costas para o sol, e seu seus raios transbordaram atrávés dos seus contorsnos, formando uma espéecie de aura de brilho, e a luz refletindo nos seus negors cableos e kimono branco perolado.  
  
Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar, E emsmo não acreditando, mesmo vendo e não acreditando,ele caminhou até ela. Seus pensamentos eram um turbilhão, tantos e tão rápidos que ele sequer reparava em algum. Ele apenas a olhava. Linda, como sempre, seu anjo, sua perdição, seu sonho frequente desde que deixara o Japão, ou até de antes, quando a conhecera...  
  
-Hei, Sano, feliz em me ver?  
  
Ele não respondeu, estava absorto demais em olhar para ela e ver que ela também estav afeliz em revê-lo, ou talvez fosse apenas mais uma de suas 'raposices' Mas não importava agora. Não quando ela estava tão perto...  
  
-Baka tori-atama, não me olhe como se fosse me comer!  
  
Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e reesolveu entrar na brincadeira  
  
-Tá tão calor, não acha que devia a brir ele para ventilar um pouco?  
  
-Ecchi.  
  
Por alguns momentos, foi apenas o silênio que falou tudo aquilo que eles tentavam esconder  
  
-Você Sabe o quanto é bonita, Doutora?  
  
-Sei. Muitos homens já me disseram.Embora não tenham conseguido nada com isso. Ele suspirou  
  
-Você sabe o que eu sinto, não?Que eu ia á clínica todo o dia, até ferrava minha mão no chão para ter uma desculpa para te ver.  
  
Megumi caminhou lentamente até ele e o abraçou de maneira suave, sussurando em seu ouvido  
  
-Se você tivesse dito desde o começo, não precisaria ter mentido. Nada me manteria longe de você e eu iria para onde você fosse.  
  
-Você ainda ... 'nós'?  
  
-Se não quisesse, não teria te esperado até hoje, seu baka!  
  
Lágrimas silenciosas cruzaram sua face, e antes que tocassem o solo, Sano a puxou para si e a beijou com tanto fulgor e ferocidade que ambos caíram na areia. E começaram a rir, um nos braços do outro, enquanto se beijavam, e se encontrava. Um riso diferente, para esquecer todo o tempo de angústia e saudade.  
  
================ "Amor E o que é o sofrer? Para mim que estou,  
  
Jurrado pra morrer de amor...!!"  
  
======================  
  
^_____________^ EEEEEH!Vamos lá, entre na campanha 'Faça um escritor feliz, deixe sua review" e dê o exemplo!^-^ Sèrio, todos os créditos para minha amiga Jeanne Miaka-chan, que me encheu tanto o saco por não fazer nada a não ser escrever fics que me incenticou a terminar logo, para Serena Nuriko, que me animou, para Sarah Parks, que anda sumida, ma sque eu não esqueci dela não!E para a minha sensei, Prudence-chan!A Inspiração par aesse fic!Palmas! *clap clap clap clap clap* 


End file.
